Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana
is the 3rd movie of Pretty Cure All Stars Series by Toei Animation. The movie retains the tradition on including every Cure from all Pretty Cure Series including the eighth series of the franchise, Suite Pretty Cure♪. The movie was released on March 19, 2011 in Japan. Summary Kanade and Hibiki attended the newly opened Flower Mall where they see a fashion show being held. When Hummy jumps down to take a closer look, Hibiki tries to catch her but accidentally saw Tsubomi carrying Hummy onto her hands. After Tsubomi helped Hibiki to get up, she then sued Hummy for interrupting the fashion show, but this leads to both Kanade and Hibiki about to blow their cover in front of their fellow Pretty Cures watching the show. But a strange earthquake occurs and Hummy points to the sky, as fairies coming out of nowhere pouring out and flooded the whole mall and turning the whole place into a big wonderland full of fairies. The Cures' fairy mascots found out that the fairy worlds and the human world were being merged for strange reasons. Erika asked both Kanade and Hibiki why they have Hummy in the first place. Coco and Natts however, had a bad feeling that the worlds merging is due to the strange disturbance, and that the fairies knew that its the cause of the merging worlds. They then saw the Miracle Lights as they picked it up. Coco and Natts knew the cause until they heard the Dark Witch's voice and the girls saw the revived movie villains as they descend down from the sky, all having red eyes. The fairies run away while the Cures and their fairy mascots asked why they were here as they were defeated years ago, with the villains answered that they wanted to take the item called the Prism Flower and give it to their shrouded master. As Hibiki and Kanade were about to transform, Tsubomi and the others were gonna go to their group transformations, surprising both Hibiki and Kanade they were with the former Pretty Cures all this time. As they finally transformed to their respective cure forms, the villains finally explained why they were revived. Dark Witch said they were revived by Black Hole, an evil entity who's made up of souls and energies of the fallen villains that the pretty cures have defeated. Black Hole's intention is to get the Prism Flower's powers to conquer all worlds and the villains were aiming to steal it for him. Fusion and Bottom were both his minions, who were sent to Earth to destroy it but failed due to the Pretty Cure's strength and powers. Coco and Natts explained more about the Prism Flower, saying that it holds the power of all Pretty Cures from all worlds and a bridge of all fairy worlds to earth. It's also the cause of the merging worlds as well. And if the Prism Flower is destroyed, all the links to all fairy worlds including earth itself will vanish and the planet will be destroyed. The villains then split up the cures and send them into different worlds. Now, the Pretty Cures must find a way to protect the Prism Flower from Black Hole and his minions before all the fairy worlds and the whole planet is destroyed......forever. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Houjou Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Milk/Milky Rose *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy Movie Exclusive Characters *Minutes *Hours *Higirin *Midarin Villains *Black Hole *Dark Witch *Frozen *Freezen *Sirlon *Shadow *Mushiban *Toymajin *Baron Salamander Gallery PrecureDx3Rhythm.png PrecureDx3Melody.jpg PrecureDx3blueteam.png|The secondary main characters ready to take the lead. PrecureDx3(RinYuriTsubomi).png PrecureDx3(milkyrose).png PrecureDx3(KarenKomachiRinHonokaSaki).png PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png PrecureDx3(ErikaHibikiKanade).png PreCureDeluXe3Erika&Kanade.png PCDX3'PowerComeToUs'.jpg PCDX3nopowers.jpg PCDX3crying(byefairies.png|Setsuna, Nozomi, Inori "Buki," Hikari, Urara, and Itsuki crying after parting with their beloved friends. PCDX3crying(MaiErikaTsubomi&Karen.png|Karen, Tsubomi, Erika and Mai crying after parting with their beloved friends. PCDX3crying(NagisaKomachiRinMiki.jpg|Nagisa, Komachi, Miki, and Rin crying after parting with their beloved friends PCDX3crying(HonokaSakiLove.png|Honoka, Love, Saki, and Yuri crying after parting with their beloved friends. PCDX3+Komachi+Inori.png PCDX3.png 37842 143248659019559 142863889058036 422935 4727038 n.jpg 37736 143250672352691 142863889058036 423022 4357139 n.jpg Pretty Cure all stars dx 3.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-07-18h57m12s5.png vlcsnap-2011-08-07-18h11m10s25.png|Hibiki 'meets' Tsubomi. vlcsnap-2011-08-07-18h19m27s180.png|All the villains from the movies. DX3.jpg vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h25m32s10.png vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h43m06s84.png vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h46m34s132.png vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h45m35s51.png vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h50m16s17.png vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h42m51s191.png Cure Melody Hurts.JPG Hummy_Runs.JPG Pretty_Cure_Leaders_Hurt.JPG phoenix.png|super pretty cure max heart im sorry the image is not clear mix cure.png|mix pretty cure i guess is not a clear image shining cure.png|shining cures not clear image cure angel.png|cure angel not a clear image super sihouette.png|super sihouette not clear image super suite.png|super suite cures not clear image Capture1.PNG|The movie site 292028_1829999724488_1675209951_1302538_3655688_n.jpg|Precure All Stars Say "Zutto Zutto, Arigato!"|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6meRF_gV7UI&feature=related 'Trivia' *This is the 10th Pretty Cure movie ever produced if Pretty Cure All Stars DX and Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 counts as part of the movie series. *This is the first Pretty Cure movie to have part of the film edited out, due to the fact that the tsunami scene or scenes "are reminiscent of the disaster" in the film itself. *Like the First All Stars DX movie, This movie again shows all the Pretty Cure's respective Ultimate attacks to destroy Black Hole (In Order: Extreme Luminario, Spiral Heart Splash, Rainbow Rose Explosion, Metal Blizzard, Love Sunshine Fresh, Espoir Shower Fresh, Healing Prayer Fresh, Happiness Hurricane and Heartcatch Orchestra). Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm both used an upgraded version of the Music Rondo. *This is the second movie the Pretty Cures were seen in their Rainbow Forms including Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm, each gaining little angel wings. The HeartCatch Pretty Cures never took on their Rainbow Forms and took on their Super Silhouette Forms instead. *Despite from being from another world themselves, Hikari and Setsuna were able to stay on Earth after the fairies/mascots returned to their original worlds when the Prism Flower was destroyed, including Milk. External Links *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer'' at Toei Animation (Japanese) *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer (edited?)'' at YouTube Category:Movies Category:Stubs Category:Gallery